Raven and beast boy
by apuril.74
Summary: What will happen when Raven derides to go into Beast boys room Not finished


Every one else has gone out and Raven decides after all the times beast boy has snuck into her room that it was finally time for payback she was going to into beast boys room. She walks through his door seeing green walls and everything spread across the floor from clothes to old pieces of pizza. She sees a set of draws she slides them open one after the other finding nothing. Then she begins to walk away but notices something under his bed she crouches down she sees a box with a lock on it. She chants her spell and it opens the lock she slowly opens the box to see a book she pics it up and opens it to the first page she sees a picture of two people standing with a child. His eyes are blue, his hair is blond and his skin is a tanned brown confused to why would he have this picture. She turns to the next page neat handwriting fills the page into an index listing animals and page numbers but the last on the list says garfield page number 68-.

She remembers thats beast boys real name so she turns to that page she begins to read the diary.

Day one

Today our son got bit by a green monkey he now has a rear virus with no known cure we have sent for a local doctor he should be here in two or three days. My sons symptoms at this stage is constant pain he was screaming so much that we had to give him a strong pain killer and sleeping drug just to help him i can't stand seeing him like this. He hasn't eaten anything at all i've set up an iv drip as he can't even stomach water without being sick.

Raven sits back stunned this can't be talking about beast boy she thinks about his goofy smile. She shakes her head and decides to continue.

Day two

No improvement in fact he is now burning up his breathing is shallow and slow i fear the worst that our son is going to die any minute now. I have some medical training but nothing can prepared me for this why couldn't i have been a doctor than at least i could do something anything to save him. My wife is blaming me and i know that she has every right to it's my fault if i had been more focused on him rather than looking for the stupid green monkey this would have never happened.

Day three

The doctor is here at last he needs a sample of the green monkey DNA i got my gun and for the first time i was on the hunt not to take photos or to study but to kill an animal. I finally understood what it feels like to hunt an animal for your own selfish needs. I only managed to find one and i killed it i carried it's carcass through the jungle. The doctor took it's blood and examined it he then turned to us the monkey is a carrier of the virus but can't get affected by it. I'll need your permission and there is no way of knowing if this will work or not but i think if i transfuse the blood from the monkey into your son he might just live. Me and my wife just nodded anything to save our son the doctor started the process.

Day four

His fever has come down but he is still unconscious his skin and hair is starting to change colour it looks sort of a green. The doctor says he has ordered some medicine to be air dropped

Day five

He has gone completely green from head to toe and is starting to look more like a monkey the doctor is trying to figure out why giving him medicine.

Day six

His eyes opened today at last they were as green as emeralds i was took back at first i also noticed that he seems to be in a lot of pain he is trying to hide it from us. Also he looks more like a monkey than a human now he even has a tail.

The package came for the doctor and he injected something inside of my son hopefully this will turn him human again.

Day seven

My son is moving again, talking and looks a little more human than before the tail has gone at least. The doctor says that we have a choice we can completely turn him human but he will probably die or leave him as he is and he will more than likely live. Me and my wife talked it over we can live with a green son if it means that he lives.

Day eight

We talk to the doctor thanking him for saving our son the doctor than told us something we didn't expect. Your son will most likely still feel in pain due to the virus for a while maybe even forever due to the virus. He gave us some medicine to help if he gets bad i've never seen anyone even live for more than three days with the virus for all i know you might be on borrowed time.

Raven dropped the book the words borrowed time filled her mind to the point where she nearly ended up losing her powers completely. She looked around beast boys room smashed to bits she remembered a spell that was meant to fix thing she cast it hoping to return the room to normal. She looked around and everything was back to normal she then went to put the book back she noticed a medicine container it was new the label still white which for beast boys room was a miracle. She saw the label had garfield's name and a date of only two months ago on it there are only a couple of tablets left. She then turned her attention to the name of the medicine she then sensed that her team mates returned to the tower. She went to put everything back into the box noticing another book underneath. She stopped to look at it put the medication and book back sealing the lock and quickly returning to her room.

That night Raven couldn't sleep thinking about those words borrowed time over and over she left her room the tower was quite. She went towards beat boys room she knocked on the door quietly no answer. She portaled into his room there she saw beast boy asleep moving and moaning like he was in pain. She cast a healing spell and her hands admitted a blue glow moving her hands over his body. He stopped moving and seemed to no longer be in pain. She then remembered the second book she unlocked the box again and remembered that beast boy had a night light she switched it on. Then removed the first book and the medicine she carefully took the second book out and opened it the handwriting was scruffy. The writing also has a lot of spelling mistakes

She began to read hi i'm garfield and i live in africa with my mum and dad we have been looking at lots of animals today i got to see a cheetah it ran really fast how cool would it be to be able to run as fast as a cheetah. I would love to do that one day run through the grass feeling the soil on my feet. I have been traveling all over the world with my mum and dad and we have seen so many different animals. My dad got me this book and told me that now i can write about them myself i want to be just like him when i grow up. I would also like to be able to be some of the animals we have seen can you imagine being as strong as a gorilla or as fierce as a lion.

Raven stopped reading to look at beast boy who know at that time that one day you would be able to do just that she smiled. She the turned to read a couple of pages eventually she found the part where he got ill and when he woke up that he was green.

I keep changing into really small animals it hurts so much but i can't stop myself from changing. I can hear crunching sounds everytime i change i wished that this would stop my mum and dad say we are going to find someone who might be able to help me learn to control my new power.

The next page had different writing less scruffy and spelling mistakes she began to read i've escaped my captures. I managed to get my dads and my book on the way out i wasn't going to leave the one thing i have left of my parents. It's been days now i've been managing to find food in the bins as i travel.

Today i saw some strange people fighting one could stretch out really far maybe it's these people that my parents talked about. I have followed them to their hiding place I'm going to break into show them that I'm worthy of training.

Raven placed her hand on her head stupid beast boy like that plan was going to work they probably shoved you on your arse.

She continued to read they have finally accepted me i'm a part of the doom patrol there going to help me with my powers. I hope i can be useful and stop anyone else going through what i have.

She looked at him so that's how you became a part of that group but there seems to be a lot missing here beast boy. One minute you're with your parents the next they're gone and you're on the streets talking about getting away from capture. What happened she had never wandered about where beast boy had come from she just thought that the doom patrol had brought him up. He had never mentioned his real parents or about a virus that had made him ill. She then looked up and could see a slight glow through the window. The sun was rising she quickly put the things away. She left beast boys room and went back to her room with more questions than answers.

She started to meditate chanting her mind running with thoughts going through her mind she then thought about the medication. She then decided to find more about what it was she went to cyborg. She walked to cyborgs room and knocked on the door he answered hello raven. Raven"hello Cyborg can i come in?" Cyborg raising raising an eyebrow with an unsure voice "ya sure" she enters his room "I was wondering if you could research something for me" Cyborg with a confused look on his face "ya sure".

Raven"i need you to look up some medication telling him the name of it" Cyborg types into his computer "here it is it help with sever pain" he scrolls down a bit "apparently only one person has ever been prescribed it i could find out who if you want" Raven quickly reacts "no!" Cyborg taken back by ravens response "um okay". Raven realising that she had snapped at her friend "i'm sorry" she looks to the floor what am i doing she thought to herself. Cyborg "it's okay" he looks at Raven taking a gulp "is something wrong?" Raven"no no everything's fine" she looks up at him "can you keep this as our little secret?" Cyborg looking even more confused "ya sure".

She leaves his room and heads back to hers along the way she hears beast boy in the common room laughing and joking as per usual starfire and Robin is talking to him" she walks in Robin is sitting down playing a racing game with beast boy. She sits down listening to them looking at beast boy a thought crosses her mind he is smiling right now but i wonder if he is in any pain. I wonder what is going through his mind right now. Suddenly she is surrounded in a white room with doors around her. Where am i? A boy walks up to her it's the boy from the picture "beast boy?"

beast boy "ya you can call me garfield if you like"

Raven"okay where am i"

beast boy "isn't it obvious you're in my head " she looks around "this is what your head looks like?"

beast boy "ya what are you doing here?"

Raven"i don't know"

Beast boy looking confused "okay well you can't stay here"

Raven looking confused "why?"

Beast boy looks down "it's not safe"

Raven looking more confused "what do you mean"

Beast boy looks at her with a serious look "if you don't get out you're going to get hurt"

Raven remembers the doctor's words he may be in pain for the rest of his life the she thinks about the medication. She looks over at beast boy who is starting to turn green and realises that he is trying to stop her from feeling his pain. He shouts in pain "get out now i can't hold it back any longer". She focuses on her own body and leaves beast boys mind, she looks over to beast boy he stands up looking at Robin "i'll be right back". He calmly leaves the common room as soon as he gets into the corridor he begins to run towards his room. Raven follows him back towards his room she senses that he is pain why have i never noticed this before. He enters his room and hurley takes his medication. Raven knocks on his door and Beast boy jumps out of his skin I'll be there in a minute he hides his medication. He then turns towards the door and walks to it he nervously opens the door and sees Raven.

Beast boy trying to act normal "hi and what brings a beautiful girl like you to my room wiggling his eyebrows and ears.

Raven "can I come in?"

Beast boy confused no one ever wants to come in his room "um okay" he opens the door wider and she walks in

Raven "um I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

Beast boy knowing what she was talking about "don't worry about it we can't always control our powers"

Raven "why did you protect me"

Beast boy knowing that she had realised the pain he was in "oh that it was nothing honest"

Raven "that wasn't nothing Beast boy"

Beast boy "um can you keep it a secret from everyone else I don't want them to worry about me"

Raven sighs "okay but I want to know everything no more secrets"

Beast boy looking at her knowing that Raven is extremely stubben "okay" he looks down in defeat " what do you want to know?"

Ravens mind races thinking he doesn't know that i've been reading his book "how long have you been in pain?"

Beast boy looks at her "since i was seven"

Raven thinking out loud "why haven't I picked up on it before?" she looks at him realising that she had said it out loud

Beast boy "remember the boy you seen in my hea"

Raven looking at him intensely "yes"

Beast boy "he was what I used to look like and he stops the pain from showing to others"

Raven looking confused "how does he stop me I've healed you many times but never sensed anything"

Beast boy "ya because he stops you I didn't want anyone to ever find out especially" he stops himself from saying any more and looks at Raven nervously hoping that she wouldn't have noticed

Raven "especially?"

Beast boy nervously thinks up of something to say "anything else you want to know?"

Raven noticing Beast boys nervousness decides to ask him "yes I want you to tell me everything from the start"

Beast boy "well i was a normal boy until i got bitten by a green monkey then I got really ill a doctor made me better by giving me blood from the monkey but I looked different from before I was green from head to toe. I looked like a monkey and even had a tail" he smiles " the doctor gave me some different medicine to help me look more normal but the pain returned." my parents decided that they didn't mind a green son as long as I was alive but then I could change to different animals but i couldn't control it and it hurt. They were only small animals like a bird and rat at that time. They decided to take me to some people who might be able help me learn to control my powers." He stops and looks down tears start forming in his eyes Raven wraps her arms around him "it's okay you don't have to" Beast boy buts in " I want to tell you"

Raven shocked at his words "okay"

Beast boy wipes his eyes on his sleeve "i transformed in the car into a gorilla my parents took their eyes off the road because of me and" beast boy start to cry uncontrollably tears running down his face "it was my fault"

Raven grabs him with all of her might and hugs him "no it wasn't your fault at all"

Beast boy just keeps crying not saying a word as raven holds him in her arms a thought crossed her mind is this the first time he has ever told anyone about this. After a while she looks out of the window it's starting to get dark and beast boy still hasn't said another word she thought this is the longest she has known Beast boy not to say anything. A quiet Beast boy she thought that would be nice to not have to listen to his crap jokes or the stupid things he would say. Then came another thought but then he wouldn't be the Beast boy we all know and love. Wait a minute what did i just think that can't be right I mean he is just a friend ya I love him like any friend would. A voice talked back to her oh come on why can't you just admit it already who was that she looked around the room. A figure appeared in her mind it was herself well one of her emotions she had a rouge cape on which emotion are you suppose to be? Isn't that obvious I'm love. Raven no way I have happy in pink, anger in red, reason in yellow, knowledge in white with glasses and fear in gray.

Love "Well I'm sort of new you keep locking me away and denying the fact that i even exist och by the way that hurts you as well as me".

Raven "What do you mean?"

Love "the longer you put me in a cage the stronger i get and one day you will lose the ability to even control your powers and that would be bad"

Raven looking at her confused "so what am i supposed to do with you?"

Love stop seeing me as part of a problem that needs to be solved I have no intention of ruling you or any of the other emotions which I could easily long befor now."

Raven shocked "what how?"

Love "I'm more powerful than you even realise but I always go back into my cage for you"

Raven "well go there now then and stop making a fuss"

Love "as you wish" she bows "but if you don't tell him soon how you truly feel then I will go out of control and there isn't anything you or I can do about it"

Raven sighs with relief "well that emotion was easy to deal with" realising that she had said it out loud she looks down at Beast boy who is still in her arms she blushes.

Beast boy "are you okay" remembering the time he had traveled through a mirror into ravens head and helped her defeat rage.

Raven "um ya don't worry about it"

Beast boy puts on a smile "if rage is trying to get loose again just say the word and I'll help you"

Raven took back by his words "umm thank you but right now I'm more worried about you"

Beast boy smiles with a cheeky smile "see you do care" he hugs her tightly Raven blushes a bright red she feels Beast boy starting to move away and in her panic she pulls him in closer not wanting him to see her face. A muffled voice "um Ray I need to breath" she lets him go quickly looking away from him. She feels his hand on her shoulder "Ray are you sure you're okay?"

Love in an echoing voice "Raven I tried to warn you" suddenly she started to destroy things in beast boys room

Raven looks at Beast boy "I've got to go sorry" she ran out of his room and into hers destroying things along the way. She gets into her room and goes into her mirror "love love where are you hiding!?"

love comes out "yes my master how can I help you"

Raven "what is happening my powers they are out of control and it's all your fault"

Love "I'm sorry but i don't control when you feel me"

Raven looks at her angrily "I know that"

Love "do you want my help or not?"

Raven looks down "fine" she snaps "what do i need to do?"

Love "that's simple tell him how you feel and how you've felt for a long time"

Raven "what are you talking about"

Love sighs "Beast boy da"

Raven "now you're making no sense whatsoever"

Love puts her hand on her head and shakes it "say it with me you love Beast boy"

Raven even more angry "what your lieing"

Love "easy now we don't want anger to get out especially right now"

Raven curiously "what are you on about now I'm perfectly in control of that emotion"

Love "you are now but in this state all of your emotions are in a vulnerable state" the other emotions appear and nod in agreement.

Raven "oh just perfect that's all i need all of you against me"

Love "we are not against you raven we are here to help you" Raven looks at them "all you have to do is admit how you feel"

Raven struggles for a few minutes "fine I kind of like him!" she looks at the emotions "happy now?"

Happy "i'm always happy she giggles"

Love "finally you've admitted it to yourself you still need to tell Beast boy but for now this should be enough for you to control your powers for now"

she exited the mirror I like Beast boy? The alarm sounded and she rushed to the common room Robin "Titans trouble at the bank someone is trying to rob it."

They all rush out to the bank

Robin throughs one of his boomerangs and hits one of the robbers on the head.

Cyborg cannon blast the getaway car just as one of the robbers gets close to it "going somewhere" he smiles

Starfire throughs green blast near the robbers cutting off there other escape roots and leading the straight to raven.

Raven chants a spell and controls some metal to round up the rest of the robbers

Robin "good work team"

Starfire lands "this was glorious battle" she smiles "but where is the Beast boy"?

They look around and realise that he is not with them Raven turns towards the tower and without saying anything she rushes off. Starfire to chases after her "Raven what is wrong with the Beast boy?"

Raven "Starfire?" she thinks "oh I ah don't know but I'm going to find out" i hate lying but Beast boy trust me and I can't portray him.

Meanwhile Cyborg looks at Robin "is it just me or are Raven and Beast boy getting closer to each other?" Robin looks at him and wanders if Cyborg is onto something they get in Cyborgs car and head back to the tower.

Back at the tower in the common room Raven turns to Starfire "you wait here"

Starfire "okay"

Raven thinks as she heads to Beast boys room lucky Starfire is a alien otherwise she would want to come with me she takes a deep breath before knocking on his door.

Beat boy slowly opens the door to see Raven "come on in my lady as he bows gesturing his hand towards his room".

She walks in one day you have to clean this mess I don't know how you can live like this"

Beast boy sits down on his bed "what's up anyway"? He smiles "keep visiting me like this and all the other girls will get jealous you know"

Raven "what girl would come in here?"

Beast boy "so far two have you and"

Raven buts in "terra"

Beast boy looks sad "ya"

Raven puts her arm around him "she didn't deserve you is that why you didn't fight with us today?"

Beast boy "no I ah" he smiles "I'm sorry Raven is everyone okay"

Raven "there fine but I thought we was having no more secrets what aren't you telling me?"

Beast boy looking at Raven knowing he can't get anything past her "okay I have to take tablets and I've ran out"

Raven remembering the tablet container with only a couple left "then why don't you go and get more?"

Beast boy "I have been trying to contact my doctor to send me more for weeks he was meant to send them ages ago" he then moans in pain

Raven "beast boy" her hands glow blue and hover over his body "this time she senses more pain coming from his body.

Beast boy weekly "tha thank you" he falls asleep

Raven leaves his room and rushes over to Cyborgs room she teleports through his door Cyborg "what the"

Raven "no time where do they make that medication"

Cyborg types into his keyboard and pulls up a map with a dot on "there" he turns around to see Raven gone he raises an eyebrow and shrugs his shoulders.

Raven flies as fast as she can towards the location she transports through the wall and sneaks around the factory making sure noone and nothing saw her. She soon spotted her opportunity to steal some of the medication and swipes it before anyone else notices. She flays back to the tower as quickly as she can and wakes Beast boy up

She hands him one of the tablets "here you go." Beast boy takes the tablet and falls back to sleep she stays with him all night.

The following morning Beast boy wakes up to see Raven asleep next to him he is shocked to see her. The sun lighting up half of her face he looks at her lips glistening in the sunlight. He moves a piece of her hair away from her eyes and starts to move his head closer to her lips he gently kisses her "thank you" . Raven moves and begins to wake up he panics and pretends to be asleep Raven looks at him sleeping and puts her hand to her lips they feel wet was i dreaming or did he just.

Love "kiss you"

Raven "oh perfect your back"

Love "yep did you miss me"?

Raven "no!" she sighs "what do you want"

Love "why not kiss him then you will know for sure that you have both kissed at least once"

Raven looks at Beast boy "no I I couldn't he might wake up"

Love "just do it you know you want to if you do i'll go again promise"

Raven looks at Beast boy he looks cute asleep she leans in and kisses him on the lips"

Love "see that wasn't to hard now was it well until next time bye"

Raven as she gets changed she can't help but smile no not at all she checks his for head he's hot maybe he needs some water she leaves his room and goes to the common room. She enters the common room it's empty she begins to hum a happy tune as she gets some water and begins making tofu Beast boy will need something to eat.

Meanwhile Beast boy sits up in his bed "man I must be worse than I thought" feeling his head "it felt like she" as he puts his hand to his lips "kissed me" he gets a gingerly smile on his face "that would be a really something if she actually liked me"

Cyborg leaves his room time for breakfast meat here I come he then hears a happy sounding humming thinking it must be Starfire making her breakfast. He then looks through the corridor towards the common room and sees Raven shocked he dives into Robins room.

Robin wakes up to the sound of his door being shut he jumps out of bed grabing his staff and instinctively gets into a battle ready position. "Cyborg what are you doing in my room"

Cyborg puts his hand over Robin mouth "shhh" they listen as a happy humming goes past Robins room. Cyborg removes his hand from robin mouth "few she didn't notice"

Robin confused and tired "notice what?"

Cyborg "that was Raven man"

Robin shocked "what?" he looks at Cyborg "did you eat Starfires cooking again?"

Cyborg "no I'm telling you that it was Raven in the kitchen cooking"

Robin remembering the last time Raven cooked was because her father was going to destroy the world "we have to check this out" they rush to the common room looking at an unwashed pan in the sink. Robin wipes a finger through the white substance left in the pan he closes his eyes and puts it in his mouth. He immediately spits it out and puts his mouth under the tap drinking as much water as possible.

Cyborg "that's the bravest thing I've ever seen"

Robin "it was tofu"

Cyborg "there's only one person who eats tofu"

Robin "Beast boy"

Cyborg "but why would Raven cook his breakfast and then take it to his room for him"

Robin "that's what we are going to find out" he looks down the corridor towards Beast boys room. "Let's go" the walk towards Beast boys room when Starfire burst into the corridor "What a glorious morning" Cyborg and Robin "shhhhhh"

Starfire she whispers "what is a matter boyfriend Robin"

Robin "shh follow us" Starfire not sure what is happening fallows them to Beast boys room.

Meanwhile Raven has entered beast boys room she sets his breakfast and glass of water down

Beast boy "hay Raven how long have you been up?"

Raven "not long I've a um brought you your breakfast"

Beast boy confused put one hand behind his head "you have ah um Thank you" he grabs his bowl "um not that I'm ungrateful but where did you get my medicine from and how did you know that was the one I needed"?

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire are on the other side of the door from this point on listening to them

Raven panaking "I ah read your mind"

Beast boy looks down "you did what did you see?"

Raven "don't worry not much just got the info I needed and left"

Beast boy breathing a sigh of relief "oh okay"

Raven "there are still things you're hiding from me isn't there I thought we wasn't going to have any more secrets"

Beast boy "we aren't but can I tell you the rest another day?"

Raven looks at him worryingly "still not feelin to good?"

Beast boy "I am much better now thanks to you"

Raven "it really wasn't anything you would have done the same for me or anyone really"

Beast boy "was that a compliment I heard in there"

Raven smiles "looks like you're back to normal" she chuckles and thing start to melt including the door "ups I'm sorry I'm going to meditate" she turns around to see Robin, Starfire and Cyborg she get angry "how long have you three been there" the corridor stars to turn black around them. Beast boy grabs Ravens hand "it's okay" his calming voice reaches her but then she sees that he is holding her hand and blows the roof off his room she quickly runs to her room blushing. She shuts her door and grabs the mirror and enters it what is going off with you all.

Love approaches her "I'm trying to help you all you need to do is confess to Beast boy"

Raven looks at Love "I have done everything else you have asked of me now you need to go back to your cage and that goes for all of you" they all go to their areas and Raven sits down "now what am I going to do as soon as I go back to the world my emotions run amuck but I can't stay in my mind forever.

meanwhile the others look at Beast boy and Beast boy at them not sure what to even say.

Robin "alright you have some explaining to do what is going off"

Beast boy "I ah got um sick and Raven looked after me then her powers went a little out of hand I uh think rage probably has something to do with it like last time. Then you guys saw what happened next I don't think she liked the idea of you spying on her"

Robin "then can you explain the humming?"

Beast boy looks at them confused "humming what humming?"

Robin looks at him "Raven was humming happily"

Beast boy looked at them shocked he had never heard Raven hum much less Hum happily. "Dude I have no idea"

Robin "okay" he looks around then back at Beast boy "we best get this place fixed up"

The titans help Beast boy clean the room and but a new roof on his room

Back in Raven's mind "okay um you can all come back out I want to talk to you" the emerge

Love "hello master" she bows "what can I do for you?"

Raven "if I promise to tell him soon will you try and not pop out randomly"

Love "I can't really help it especially when he is around"

Raven looks at her "so all I need to do is not be around him?"

Love "it should be okay if you're not alone together"

Raven "why didn't you tell me this sooner"?

Love "you didn't want to listen to me"

Raven "fine just go back to where ever you came from" she leaves her mirror she then goes into the corridor. As she looks towards Beast boys room She sees everyone working to fix it she goes to help "I'm sorry everyone my emotions got the better of me back there"

Beast boy "don't worry about it" the others nod in agreement


End file.
